Of Movies and Kisses
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: On Halloween night Spike decides it's time for the Scooby Gang to see the Nightmare Before Christmas finally. But just like Sally will Spike get his man? Spander.


Woah I haven't had a nwe story on here in FOREVER! But summertime is almost here which means I'll be updating my fics regularly when I'm not writing Vam fics (Bam Margera.Ville Valo slash) But for now I bring you a cute one shot Spander. i own nothing ecept my copy of the Nightmare Before Christmas and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Of movies and kisses

"You've never seen the Nightmare before Christmas" Spike said in utter disbelief. All of the Scooby gang shook their head no causing Spike's shock to grow.

"It's like…the best movie EVER!" the vampire said as he hopped down from the kitchen counter. They had all come over to Buffy's house for a Halloween party and at Dawn's request Spike had been invited.

"Why the bloody hell do I hang out with you people" Spike asked rhetorically.

"You don't hang out with us you follow Buffy around" Xander said crossly.

"Oh that Buffy thing was just me being all hormonal I'm totally over that, sides blonds aren't my type" Spike said waving Xander's comment off

"Ok you lot you're watching the Nightmare before Christmas right now so come on" Spike said heading off into the living room where Joyce was.

"Hey we're gonna watch a movie" Spike said as he pulled a DVD out of his messenger bag. "Oh I'll go and make popcorn and hot cocoa" the older woman said excitedly.

"Spike we're not watching your stupid movie" Buffy said irately.

"Buffy be nice, you invited him over here the least you could do is watch his movie" Joyce said before walking into the kitchen to make snacks.

"But moooom" Buffy whined as the rest of the Scooby gang took up their places on the various couches and chairs around the T.V. Spike stuck his tongue out at the slayer and she huffed in disgust.

"You're such a child Spike" she said as she gave in and sat down on the couch by Dawn.

"Yeah well you're a bitch but who's counting" Spike said as he put the DVD in the player.

"Mom, Spike called me a bitch" Buffy yelled into the kitchen. "Oh now who's a child" Spike said as he went over to the arm chair he usually sat in. Only problem was Xander was currently occupying it. The blond vampire thought about arguing with the young man but decided that wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander yelped as Spike sat down in his lap.

"You're in my seat and I didn't feel like arguing so we're sharing" Spike said as he pressed the play button on the remote.

Xander thought about protesting or even shoving Spike onto the floor but for some reason he liked the feel of Spike in his lap to much to say anything else.

Spike smiled triumphantly as his nummy settled against the back of the chair allowing him to curl up in the mortal's lap.

Joyce came back into the living room and smiled at seeing Spike curled up in Xander's lap, lips mouthing the words to 'Jack's Lament.' She had known about Spike's huge crush on Xander for awhile now and was happy to see that the vampire was happy.

"I brought Popcorn and hot cocoa" she announced only to be shushed by Dawn. The older woman passed out the bowls of popcorn and the cocoa.

Spike smiled at Joyce when he saw the little marshmallows floating in his drink. "You rock my socks off Joyce" he whispered making the woman laugh.

Xander smiled at Spike. The blond vampire was actually behaving and not picking fights with anyone. Ok and he had brought a really good movie that everyone including Giles seemed to enjoy. But the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach was confusing him and for some reason he was sure it had to do with the vampire in his lap.

_And will we ever end up together_

_No I think not it's never too become_

_For I am not the one_

Spike sighed sadly as Sally's Song ended. If only Xander knew that was exactly how he felt about him.

Xander looked at the blond in confusion as he heard him sigh sadly and lean against him more. He wondered if Spike felt that way for anyone. '_Probably Buffy'_ he thought sadly to himself. Xander smiled sweetly as he caught Spike looking at him. Spike blushed and hid his head, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at the young man.

Tanned fingers slowly buried themselves in soft blond curls. Spike purred softly as Xander began to run his fingers through his hair. _'Maybe he does feel the same'_ Spike thought hopefully.

Blue and hazel eyes watched as Jack fell from the sky 'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck causing the man to smile in amusement at the big bad cuddling with him.

'Sally what are you doing down here'

'Well I just…I wanted to…'

Spike shifted closer to his nummy, enjoying the warmth that Xander created. The young man slipped his hand under Spike's chin, forcing the blond to look at him. Blue and hazel met, gazing deep into each other as their owners leaned in closer.

Soft lips met and Xander felt his heart speed up in excitement as Spike kissed him back tenderly. Both getting lost in the other, not caring if their friends had a heart attack when they saw them. They were in love and that was what matters.

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be._

_

* * *

_

Please review it makes me really happy


End file.
